


Straight into your arms

by bottomkuroo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A feel bad bcs Iwaoi deserves nothing but happy ending and here i am, Kinda bittersweet i guess?, M/M, Not that much of a happy ending, Okay but first I'm sorry, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomkuroo/pseuds/bottomkuroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end, maybe they weren't going to make it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight into your arms

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be part of a serie, but I'll see that then. Right now just enjoy my crappy writing, yeyy.

 

_"You're kidding" Oikawa said, shaking his head. That couldn't be real, that was certainly a bad dream, a total nightmare and he was going to wake up right after. But he wasn't waking up: this was reality and he felt the tears about to stream down his cheeks.This wasn't the time to start sobbing, he was angry, madly angry and all he wanted was to hit something, someone, anything. But Iwaizumi was in front of him, looking at him with apologetic eyes and Oikawa felt his world falling apart, pieces by pieces. "Tell me this isn't true, tell me you're kidding, Iwa-chan just--"_

_"I'm sorry" was the only thing Iwaizumi managed to say._

 

 

**

 

 

5 years ago

 

 

"We were supposed to go to the same college. How dare you telling me just now that you applied somewhere else?! We were supposed to be _together_  Iwa-chan!" Oikawa whined, pushing Iwaizumi away, trying not to sound so disappointed but he couldn't help the pout was making, and the frown between his brows. "We were supposed to _live_ together, and  _eat_ together in _our_ flat and I was supposed to help you study and you were supposed to watch me practice and we were supposed to kiss after each victory the new team would get and-- _dammit_."

Oikawa was such a crybaby whenever Iwaizumi was concerned, and he hated it most of the time. He wanted to be angry that day, he really wanted because they had plans, tons of them for college since their first year of high school, probably even since the first day they met. _They were supposed to grow together_. For Oikawa, Iwaizumi had to be by his side, no matter what.

He remembers very well the first time he felt his heart skip a beat, when they both were 6 and Iwaizumi smiled at him and said shyly "My family just moved beside your house. My name is Hajime" and in that exact moment Oikawa decided he had to be this boy's best friend at all cost.

They grew up together, side by side, sneaking into each other's room at night when they couldn't sleep, played volleyball in their backyards, and it was all so natural--they just belonged together since the beginning, and Oikawa liked what they had. On their first day of grade school, he remembers Iwaizumi making that stupid request of "Oikawa, from now on don't calling me Hajime, okay? _Iwaizumi_ will have to do it" and it hit him like a ton of bricks because _why_. Why would his best friend ask and want him to stop calling him by his first name? Why, if he always did since they were 6 and it had never being a bother before? But Oikawa nodded, swallowing his tears and ran away, ignoring his best friend for a total of 7 hours. He also remembers the letter Iwaizumi wrote that same day, apologizing for being mean and telling him he can still call him that, and Oikawa felt his heart heavier inside his cage. He then decided to call him Iwa-chan, and even though Iwaizumi frowned at the nickname he didn't protest.

He remembers the first time Iwaizumi introduced a girl to him, and he remembers the rage he felt flowing in his veins when he said "Oikawa, this is my girlfriend" and he remembers picking a fight with Iwaizumi every day after that, complaining about him skipping practice and being too distracted " _probably because of that ugly girlfriend of yours_ ". That was a lie, because she was pretty and had long hair and she was so petite and she was all sweetness and pure smiles, unlike Oikawa. He could understand why his friend picked her, but Tooru couldn't help wishing he had chosen him instead. But well, on their last year of grade school, they split for some reason and Oikawa felt bad for being so happy about it, but he was selfish and very well aware of his own feeling toward the other boy.

On their first year of high school, Oikawa started dating girls, but none of his relationships lasted more than a week. He didn't mind more than that. He didn't care about any of them, because none were the person he loved. Still, every time a girl dumped him, he aways whined about to his best friend, and every single time, Iwaizumi had pat his head, played with his hair for a bit and ended up inviting him to eat ramen together. It probably was Iwaizumi's way to console him, but for Oikawa those were dates he would never properly have with him.

One day though, while they were walking home together, Iwaizumi took him by the end of his sleeve and called him by his giving name. Oikawa felt his heart beat faster, so fast and loud it could explode, and when Iwaizumi asked him why he was dating so many girls, if he wasn't tired of getting sad every time they left him, Oikawa just said "I don't really care because the one I love is you, Iwa-chan, not them" and even if he felt like dying right after that and was deeply regreting saying those words, and even if Iwaizumi was starring at him with wide eyes and asked a small "what", he never let go of Oikawa's sleeve and they still went home together and nothing changed the next days.

Nothing changed until Oikawa was flirting with a girl, small, and black short hair, and Iwaizumi called after Oikawa for practice. Before he could answer, Oikawa was taken away and before he knew Iwaizumi had dragged him in an empty classroom, locking the door and frowning. "Iwa-chan I was busy there didn't you--"

"You said the other day you loved me..."

"Wha--why are you bringing this up now?"

"How can you say something like that to someone and flirt with anyone else in front of them? Isn't that kind of wrong?"

"It's not like we were dating."

"Fine, whatever" was all Iwaizumi said, about to leave Oikawa on his own but the latter took his hand quickly, forcing him to stay. Oikawa then rested his head over Iwaizumi's shoulder, taking a deep breath, eyes closed.

"I've done that since a long time why do you care now? Why would you--"

"Because I like you" Iwaizumi whispered, and it took an entire 15 seconds for Oikawa to process those words. "I don't know that much about love, my feelings may not catch up to yours right now, I also only dated two girls and don't have as much experience as you do but whenever I think of the future you are there, you have to be there so... I guess that's something similar to love, right? And I think I--"

He couldn't finish that sentence because Oikawa had turned him around and taken him by his tie before he kissed him. It was an unsure kiss, it was soft, so soft and full of fear, but it was enough for Oikawa to feel dizzy. The kiss started growing deeper, and Oikawa liked the way Iwaizumi tasted, and he liked the warmth coming from Iwaizumi's right hand on his waist, and he liked the way he was deepening the kiss more and more. Oikawa's shaky hands were under Iwaizumi's shirt, and he wanted to touch him more, he wanted to make him feel the same way he was feeling, he needed Iwaizumi to feel the same as him.

After the kiss broke, Iwaizumi was blushing and looking away, and Oikawa wanted to cry of hapiness. "Does this mean we are dating? Can I kiss you whenever I want, and hold your hand too?" Iwaizumi's ears were a cute shade of pink, and while looking away he mumbled a soft, "Maybe." And that was all Oikawa ever asked and needed in his life, he thought.

And _now_ , after almost 2 years of being together, after nights spent on each others bedroom planning their future together Iwaizumi was announcing they were going to be apart. "I'm sorry Oikawa I just--"

"You just what, Hajime? Forgot to tell me you applied somewhere else? Forgot to tell me you never really wanted to go with me? Forgot we actually made plans, visited the college together, started looking for a place where we were going to live happily?"

"We're just going into separate colleges! It doesn't mean we--"

"We wont make it, Iwa-chan" Oikawa said, covering his face with his arms, chuckling bitterly and just hoping he could disappear that instant. 

But Iwaizumi took both his hands, and snuggled his head in the crook of Oikawa's neck, making the boy feel a little less tense. Every time Iwaizumi hid himself into Oikawa's chest or neck he always felt a little better. This time was no different, even though he was still feeling betrayed.  "I do believe we can make it, though. I love you and I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I really want to stay with you anyway, and I want to make this work no matter where we both are and how far we'll be from each other. If you don't want to, I will respect that and you have the right to--"

"I don't want you to go away, Iwa-chan" he sobbed, and he held Iwaizumi's body against his tightly. 

And that night, they spent it together in Oikawa's room, and Iwaizumi played with his best friend's hair, and kissed him wherever he could and Oikawa's tears were held on the whole night. 

"You promise we'll be together even if we are that far apart?"

"I promise."

"Pinky promise?"

"More than that. I'll buy you a ring."

Oikawa smiled, his cheek against Iwaizumi's torso and his lips brushing the hot skin of his boyfriend. "Is that your way of proposing me, Iwa-chan?"

"Would you like it to be?" Iwaizumi asked, kissing his boyfriend's forehead, wrapping his arms around him a little bit more firmly.

"I wonder" Oikawa chuckled, eyes closed, his fingers brushing Iwaizumi's skin.

 

 

**

 

 

3 years ago

 

 

"Who is that" Oikawa asked, looking up at Iwaizumi. They were both in Oikawa's bed, the latter's back against Iwaizumi's chest. Iwaizumi's hands were around Oikawa's waist, fingers following a small pattern over his hip bones. Oikawa was holding Iwaizumi's cellphone in his hands, and he was reading all of his messages. Nothing new, in Iwaizumi's opinion.

"A girl in my class" he said after looking what Oikawa was reading exactly, kissing Oikawa's neck slowly, sucking a little on the pale skin and leaving small marks. "Are you perhaps jealous?"

"Like hell" Oikawa pouted, pushing the other one away. "Who would want your ugly face, anyway."

And at that Iwaizumi chuckled, his hands now running over Oikawa's whole body softly, kissing his ear and making the boy shiver under his touch. "Does that mean you don't want me anymore?"

"You're playing dirty, Iwa-chan" Oikawa said in a huff, his breath shaking just a little, a smile growing little by little on his lips.

"You're the one who started, Assikawa" Iwaizumi said, kissing softly the boy's shoulder.

"But she's sending you too many messages. And you always tell me I'm too clingy but she sends the same amount and you never asked her to stop" Oikawa said, and Iwaizumi stopped teasing him. He knew way too well Oikawa, and he knew he wasn't joking right now. There was concern, and insecurity in his voice, and even if Oikawa was really trying to sound nonchalant, he was failing at it.

"Yeah well, I ask you to stop because I can't concentrate at school because I end up thinking of you the whole time, daydreaming about holidays and wishing I could run straight into your arms" Oikawa felt his throat going dry, because _Is he declaring his love to me right now?_. "And well, I don't care about her so as you can see I barely answer her messages."

"How mean. You should care. She's in your class, same city. Sounds like a good match for you if you asked me~" 

Oikawa was chuckling, ignoring his throat which was now hurting a lot and glad he didn't sound as bitter as he was feeling. But Iwaizumi simply rested his chin over Oikawa's shoulder and whispered "There's someone I'm infatuated with, so..."

"Really" Oikawa said softly, ignoring how hot his body was getting.

"Mhm" Iwaizumi almost purred, "he's tall, long legs, alien fingers..."

"Mean!!!" Oikawa said pushing his elbow into Iwaizumi's firm stomach. "My fingers aren't that long!!!"

"As I was saying" Iwaizumi continued with a smile, ignoring his boyfriend, "Alien obssessed..."

"I was 12, Iwa-chan" Oikawa was pouting--or at least trying.

"With pretty brown eyes, and soft hair" Iwaizumi said, and Oikawa turned his head a little to see Iwaizumi's face. "Even though he has a shitty and twisted personality, jealous and possessive to the core and doesn't trust me, I find it cute and it makes me love him even more."

Oikawa turned around, sitting between Iwaizumi's legs and wrappig his long limbs around his boyfriend's waist. "He seems awful. How can you love someone like that?"

"Are you kidding me, Oikawa?" Iwaizumi said, "did you just sat like that to watch me telling you why I'm in love with you? Are you that vain?"

Oikawa smiled a bit, putting his hands on Iwaizumi's torso, looking away. "Just kidding~" he said, but that wasn't convincing at all.Iwaizumi frowned, before kissing the boy's forehead, and cheek and finally kissing him softly on the mouth. "I love you. I love you more than tofu and and volleyball together."

"That's so not romantic Iwa-chan!" Oikawa sighed.

"When I picture myself in 10, 20, 30 years, I see you by my side" Iwaizumi continued, resting now his forehead against Oikawa's. "I don't care about distance. I mean yes, it's hard. Yeah I hate it and I hate not being always with you, but at the end I know, I fucking know I'll end up with you. I want to marry you, and I want our families together when we celebrate christmas, just like before. I want to be by your side when you fall asleep, I want to hold you tight when you had a nightmare, I want to tell you how hot you look while you're playing volleyball and I want to have sex with you whenever I want. I want to fight with you over stupid shits, and I want to hear you scream how much you hate me and I want to kiss you right after and hear you telling me I'm the worst. I want all the fights and all the make-up sex, I want to be there even on your shit days and I want to be with you even when you're fucking grumpy and moody and way too possessive and scary. Hell, I fucking want all of that. I want everything with you, and just you Oikawa."

Oikawa wanted to tell him his mom would be ashamed if she had heard him saying such vulgar words, but instead he started giggling and crying at the same time. "You're so embarassing Iwa-chan" he said, eyes closed.

"Yeah but all I said was true."

"Even the I-want-to-marry-you part?"

"Specially that part."

"It's not even legal."

"Like we care about stuff like that" Iwaizumi said brushing his lips soflty against his boyfriend's.

 

**

 

 

2 years and 6 months ago

 

 

"What is this?" Oikawa asked, but he knew what it was, he simply couldn't believe it. This was too good to be real.

"It's like a promise ring" Iwaizumi said, blushing while putting it in Oikawa's finger, wearing his own matching ring already. It was a simple ring, with each other's name inscribed inside. Oikawa thought this Iwaizumi was his favorite; blushing, shy, in love Iwaizumi. "We can't get married, but I feel like we are since day one so... This is just like a promise, where I tell you I'll love you forever and I'm doing my best at school so we'll finally live together in two years so until then please wait for me?"

And Oikawa kissed him, hard and desperate and overjoyed as he never had being in his whole life.  

 

 

**

 

 

1 year and a half ago

 

 

"Iwaizumi, pick that damn phone already."

"Why are you so bitter?"

"It didn't stop ringing since the moment we stepped foot on your place!"

"So?"

"Are you hiding something? Just pick up and talk, who the fuck cares!" Oikawa yelled, running into Iwaizumi's bedroom, closing the door as loud as possible. 

He couldn't help. He was jealous. Too jealous and Iwaizumi was clearly going to get mad at him and he knew he was screwing up the only time they were going to have for a while but he couldn't help it. He was feeling like shit, and he hated it. He was too jealous, but he had reasons. Iwaizumi hid something from him, and that hurt him a lot more than Oikawa would admit. And he was insecure. He was always, _always_ insecure, and the feeling of not being enough was always there, constantly coming back in moment like these ones.

"Oi, Tooru. Can I come in?" Iwaizumi's voice was so soft it almost hurt.

"Don't want to." 

"I'm still coming in."

Oikawa was sat at the edge of the bed, his knees against his chest, his long arms wrapping them and his chin resting on his knees. Iwaizumi sat beside his boyfriend, hesitant. His hand was on Oikawa's hair, and Oikawa sighed. He was going to regret this. He knew but, "I can't do this, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi tensed up, looking at Oikawa, waiting for him to say something more. Something that wouldn't sound like an ending.

But Oikawa didn't say anything else. There was just the two of them, on a bed, silence surrounding them and tears about to fall from Oikawa's coffee eyes.

"Is this the end, then?" Oikawa nodded. "What about our promise?" Oikawa started crying, and Iwaizumi felt like his life was breaking into pieces. "Oikawa please..."

"I don't want to do this anymore" was all Oikawa said.

"Oi" Iwaizumi said, not even caring his own tears, not caring he was actually crying in front of someone when he always tried to be strong for everyone. "Oi, Kusokawa don't--fuck, we can be together in _a year_! Don't you dare giving up on me right now!"

"I'm sorry..."

"Why?! Is it the phone calls? That's just a classmate! I never--"

"Don't you get it, Hajime?" Oikawa said softly, hiding his face from Iwaizumi's pleading glare, "we live in two separate whole worlds. You say in a year we'll be together, but I missed so many things of your life. You even hid things from me, and I knew it. I knew since the first time I ask you about who she was. You never told me that classmate who always texted and called you was the same girl you dated in grade school. You never told me it was her, never. Why?"

"I didn't thought you'd care!"

"Of course you knew I would care!" he yelled, "You knew and that's exactly why you never told me! You knew I would get angry, you knew I would be afraid of losing to her, you knew I'd be over jealous, and for many other reasons you were never going to tell me and that hurts."

"Oikawa--"

"I believe we'll end up together at some point. But right now, I just can't do this."

And just like that, Oikawa took his bag and went home, leaving an heartbroken Iwaizumi.

 

 

**

 

 

A year ago

 

 

"Oikawa-san, I--I'm--"

She was petite, short and black hair, thick legs and pretty hazel eyes. She was bright red, holding a chocolate box. It took Oikawa a while to understand what was happening: it was Velentine's day. Ah.

"That's kind of you" Oikawa started, kindly, "but I can't accept that."

 

That same night, while starring at his hand and looking at the ring he never took off, he texted Iwaizumi a single "Goodnight Iwa-chan".

Iwaizumi never texted back.

 

 

**

 

 

6 months ago

 

 

"Oikawa, don't--"

"Look, it doesn't mean anything, you know he loves you right?"

"He always had, always will."

"The boy always talked about you on the phone and on skype and everywhere."

"It was almost annoying."

"He's just hurt."

Hanamaki and Matsukawa were trying their best to comfort their friend, but it was pointless. Iwaizumi was now dating that stupid classmate of his, his stupid first girlfriend and that was all Oikawa's fault.

 

 

**

 

 

3 month ago

 

 

"Engaged?" Oikawa asked, voice shaking, hands going cold, his whole body treatening to fall.

Hanamaki nodded, and Matsukawa was the one holding his hand in what was supposed to be reassuring.

_It wasn't._

"You told me this wasn't going to last! You said he still loved me, and... who marries someone not even after a year of dating them? How could he marry someone else than me?! He promised we--we made a promise to be together and--" 

Oikawa has always look ugly when he cried, and this time was probably even worse. How sad, to think Oikawa genuinely believed they would go back together.

 

 

**

 

 

Now

 

 

"I'm sorry" was all Iwaizumi managed to say, but it wasn't enough for Oikawa. He needed answers, he needed explanations. He needed to understand why was the love of his life engaged to someone else, he needed to know when he decided that, he needed to know if he thought about Oikawa before, while or after he proposed. He needed to know why Iwaizumi gave up on them. But first...

"When did you stop wearing our ring?"

Iwaizumi seemed uneased, but he was still looking Oikawa right in the eyes. "After you left me."

"So since that day, you knew you'd never want anything anymore with me in the future?"

"We can say that."

"Then why? Why didn't you try to make me stay?! If I had knew you'd give up just for that, I wouldn't have left so easily! If you--"

"Oikawa" Iwaizumi said with a sigh, "you were done with this. I knew from the start it wasn't enough for you, but I still asked you to wait for me, knowing how selfish that was. And I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa said, shaking his head, trying to hold himself back. "Please don't..."

"I may be engaged but that doesn't mean I don't want you in my life. I still want us to--"

If Oikawa could turn back time, he would stop himself from running away. He would have said to Iwaizumi how much he was actually scared of him getting tired of his selfishness and childish and shitty personality. He would have told him he loved him, more than anything. He would have kissed him, and he would have left so many hickeys all over his body one last time, so everyone would know he was his and no one else's. He would have told him how grateful he was for having met him, and he would have thanked him a hundred times for loving him and giving him so much and he would have asked him to marry him in whatever Western country at the other side of the planet, and he would have kissed him under a billion stars so even the galaxies could see them. He would have done so many things.

But suddenly, nothing was making sense. And suddenly, the coffee shop where they were talking felt too loud, and too calm at the same time. He felt his fingers shaking, his hands losing all their blood. He felt rage and jealousy taking over him, but he also felt crushed by sadness and resignation. He wished he could just hate Hajime, but it was hard to hate the person you loved your entire life and intended to love until the end of it.

"I really did love you, Oikawa."

"Shut up." Oikawa whispered, "I hate you. You, and that fiancé of yours. I hate myself for not being able to hate you more, I really do" he said softly, his voice breaking horribly. Oikawa's tears were running down his cheeks, running down over his upper lip, and he hated how salty, bitter, and real they were. He stood up, excusing himself.

"Where are you going?" Iwaizumi asked, standing up as well.

"None of your business" Oikawa said, wiping his eyes, and then taking off a couple of bills from his wallet. "The coffee was on me. Have a nice wedding and a great life, Iwaizumi."

"Oi, wait we--"

"As you said, I was done, and I'm still done with this."

"Oikawa wait I just--" he started, taking his hand and suddenly he frowned, and looked at Oikawa's hand for a second, his eyes widening a bit. Oikawa wiped off Iwaizumi's hand, took his sweater and went out of the shop as quick as possible. 

Once outside, he started running. Running away from Iwaizumi, away from his thoughts, away from reality. He ran until he felt short breathed, until his legs were shaking, until his heart was about to exploded. He stopped in the middle of an empty street, and just when he wanted to cry and yell his pain off, the tears never came.

"What am I going to do?" he asked, staring at the sky, wondering if the pain he was feeling would get away some day. Wondering why his mother never told him about how hard it was to love someone too much, and how it hurt when that same person doesn't love you as much as you do.

 

 

**

 

 

6 months later

 

 

The music was loud, so loud and Oikawa felt so good not thinking about anything. He was just dancing, dancing with both men and women, touching bodies and being touched. He was feeling so free, so light, so alive he could die right now and feel satisfied. How much time had passed since the last time he felt this way? He couldn't remember, and didn't even want to remember. He just want to keep drinking, and dancing in this sloppy club where there's too much people and where it reeks of sweat and smoke. 

_"Oikawa?"_

Oikawa heard his name, but maybe it was in his head. He was dancing with a man as tall as him, with pitch black hair, messy hair if he had to be honest, but he had pretty golden eyes and he felt good under his hands. 

_"Oikawa!"_

Oikawa had his head in the crook of the other man's neck, kissing gently his skin, enjoying the feeling of the other one's hand running under his shirt.

"Tooru!"

And then someone took him by his upper arm, and pulled him away in the crowd, away from the music and suddenly Oikawa felt drunk. He was since the beggining, but up until that moment he felt good. Now, he was feeling sick--awfully sick.

Once outside, he knew. He actually knew since the moment he heard his name being called, but he was hoping it was just in his head. He didn't want to know any more than this. He didn't need to know why he had being pulled by him. He didn't--

"You interrupted me, didn't you noticed?"

"You're drunk" Iwaizumi stated, still holding his arm, centimeters away from him.

"Leave me alone" Oikawa said, trying to push him away, but Iwaizumi's grip was firm. " Why are you doing this? What are you doing here?"

"I'm with my--" But then he stoped himself, shaking his head, "I saw you and noticed you were too drunk to be there."

"Well, now that I have to deal with your face I do feel kind of sick" Oikawa said, stepping back.

"I'll drop you home" Iwaizumi said.

"I just need you to leave me alone" Oikawa said, pushing him away. "Stop doing this. I don't need this. Isn't it enough, now? I get it Hajime, you're over me, over us. It's okay I. Get. It. Why do you still manage to get in my way?"

"Fine. I'll just call a taxi then."

"I hate you" Oikawa whispered, pushing Iwaizumi away once again, about to fall over his own goofy steps but Iwaizumi caught him in time. "I hate you so much, Iwa-chan. I hate you so much it hurts. So-- _dammit_ \--leave me alone, please..." 

Iwaizumi was still holding him, looking at him with eyes Oikawa wasn't sure how to read them. He felt like suffocating being this close to the man he loved, he felt painful but.

But.

Oikawa's lips found their way into Iwaizumi's neck, slowly, his hot breath over his bare skin making the latter shiver and gasp. "Oikawa, you're drunk let's just--nng--" 

Oikawa smiled as he was leaving little marks all over Iwaizumi's neck, hoping this would get him in trouble. Hoping Iwaizumi would get mad at him, and leave him for good.

He was hoping maybe--just maybe--Iwaizumi would kiss him back, and leave marks, painful and purple hickeys all over him. He was hoping that maybe Iwaizumi would tell him this was all a joke and he was actually in love with him. 

 

_But that probably was too much to ask, wasn't it?_

 

 

"Tooru, my fiancé is in that club if she--f _uck_ " he said, straightening his neck, giving Oikawa a better access (at least, that's how Oikawa interpreted it).

"I like it when you say my name, Ha-ji-me" he said, trying to unbutton Iwaizumi's shirt.

"Oikawa..." Iwaizumi gasped, pushing away Oikawa's hands which were now too close to his crotch. "I really love her. I'm really over you."

Oikawa stopped, looking at the man who once was his. He stared at him, brushing his cheek with the back of his hand, and then touching his bottom lip with his thumb. His eyes droped at his torso, trying to focus, hoping he wouldn't cry right now. He just needed to focus on breathing, otherwise he would definitely get sick.

Iwaizumi was wearing a silver necklace hiding inside his shirt, thin, quite delicate for someone like him. It was probably a gift from _her_.

"So she gave you a collar, are you a dog now, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa chuckled, pulling it outside of his shirt. "Oh, and also a ring. How pretty. Is it also a promise ring like the one you--"

And then he stoped. He stoped himself, throat dried, heart racing, eyes getting wet, legs shaking and his whole spine shivering. 

There, the ugly necklace was holding a silver ring. A simple, silver ring who once had meant "I will wait for you so please wait for me", in which Oikawa's first name was written inside.

Iwaizumi stepped back, and for a second, Oikawa saw it. The fear, the confusion, the pain in Iwaizumi's eyes. "Why..."

"I'm going inside" Iwaizumi said.

"Why did you lie to me? Why do you still wear that--"

"I could ask you the same question" Iwaizumi said bitterly.

"I still wear it because I still love you. So why are YOU wearing it?"

Oikawa knew the answer. He knew why, but he also knew it was pointless insisting. Iwaizumi was engaged. He was going to marry someone else than him, a pretty and amazing woman. And he had no right to ruin that, because that was something he could never really have with him.

Oikawa took off his own ring and gave it back to Iwaizumi. "I don't need this anymore. I really wish you hapiness. I love you Iwa-chan. Probably always will but this whole thing would be pointless right?"

"Oikawa--"

"Because you may love me, but you'll still marry her, because you don't come back on your word" Oikawa smiled, kissing the other boy's forehead before walking away.

He walked, ignoring the tears, ignoring the cold wind against his sweaty skin, ignoring the pain he was feeling. 

This was going to be a new start, and if he had to die this instant, his last thought would be of Iwaizumi's hapiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'm kind of sorry. Not only for the bad grammar and awful writing and typos, but also because I thought of making this a bit , hm, happy at the end, but really failed right? There's an idea for what happens after but yeah, I'll see if I actually write it...one day....


End file.
